


FGO tumblr prompt shorts;)

by Cummytomato



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Lemon, Other, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, explicit - Freeform, more to come;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 18:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16645433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cummytomato/pseuds/Cummytomato
Summary: Start of hopefully a collection of Smutty short stories prompts submitted to my tumblr @ cummytomato.tumblr.com





	FGO tumblr prompt shorts;)

**Author's Note:**

> Emiya as a warm up

Emiya needs some space

Emiya-

“Are you sure You’ll be okay? You took some pretty tough hits out there Emiya.” His master asked, eyes full of concern. 

“I’m okay, I’ll be fine with some rest and a nice hot bath. You should go tend to the other servants.”

“If you’re sure. Let me know if you need anything Emiya.” The master smiles and headed off down one of Chaldeas labyrinth of corridors and rooms leaving The archer at his quarters. With a sigh he closed the door and rested his forehead against the cool metal. It had been much too long since he’d had a break. Today ‘farming’ the saber training ground as Master calls it had been exhausting. Round after round of fighting off shadow servants, who could blame him for being worn out. After enjoying the cool metal against his forehead for a minute he sighed and went to the ensuite bathroom and ran a scalding bath. Sitting on the edge watching it fill he dispelled his armor so he was just wearing his red briefs. 

“I understand he’s excited about having summoned Nero but was it really necessary to fight against so many waves of enemies for materials?” He ran his hands over the taught tan skin of his shoulders rubbing at the stiffness he could feel developing there.  
“I’m way too tense.” After shedding his boxers and watching the tub fill up and scalding himself twice in his impatience, Emiya finally got settled into the bath. Even if it was against foes with class disadvantage and his master’s seemingly inexhaustible wellspring of mana firing off his noble phantasm so many times that day had clearly worn the archer down. After enjoying the hot water for a few minutes he reached for the wash cloth on the rack. Soaping it up and began working it against his upper body. First rubbing down his arms and shoulders, finally feeling some of the tension of the day dissipate, before scrubbing gently at his chest. “Oh fuck...” an involuntary moan slipped past his lips when he grazed one of his beautiful dusky nipples. “Felt good. But that was just to get clean.” He chided himself looking beneath the water at his dick that had given an involuntary twitch. “Been a while huh?” He mused out loud, as he continued washing his muscles torso. He felt his face heat up with a bit of embarrassment despite knowing he was alone in private. Something about baths always seemed to bring back memories of his days as Shiro Emiya. It also didn’t help that he’d be teamed with Artemis and Napoleon today. Really it was ridiculous how ditzy that goddess could be, she’d fought half of their battles with one of her tits hanging out until Orion had finally seen enough and spoken up. Let alone Napoleon who between waves of enemies had spent the time flirting with their master shamelessly lewd. As annoying as overhearing it had been Emiya couldn’t deny Napoleons constant whispering of finding a quiet spot for him and the master to “divide and conquer” had been a bit of a turn on as well. With a sigh Emiya gave in acknowledging that his cock was standing at full mast and throbbing in an effort to get his attention. Knowing his master and most of the assassins were prone to barging in unannounced Emiya stood from the bath and locked the door. Running the bath again as he sat down on the edge of it in the hopes the running water would disguise the sound of what he was about to do. “Humiliating. Trying to hide the fact I jack off like some preteen. I just want some privacy for once.” He groaned as he slicked up his hand with a squirt of cherry scented shampoo. He glanced down at his rock hard cock still sitting on the edge of the tub, his legs in the water and a bead of pre-cum rolling off the broad head of his cock and dripping into the hot water. With a sigh he took a hold of it and tried to keep from moaning as he massaged the thick nine inch cock up and down with his right hand. He brought his other up to his pec and started gently thumbing at his nipple, sending a jolt of pleasure right through him like an arrow as he did. “Fuck.” He hissed as he fisted the head of his cock and rolled his hips to fuck into it. He tried to focus just on the pleasure he was giving himself but his thoughts inevitably strayed. He found himself imagining how his veiny uncut cock would feel squeeze between Artemis’ beautiful bouncing breasts, or slick between the napoleons lips like one of his cigars. His hand was practically flying up and down his cock now. The shampoo whipped up into a thick frothy foam coating his cock. It reminded him of how cum looked when you used it for lube during a fuck. All churned up, he gave a twist to that same nipple he’d been working on before showing the other a little attention. His movements were sloshing the water in the tub in a very recognizable rhythm but he couldn’t help it as he got closer to the edge. “FUCK!” He growled as quietly as he could as his orgasm rolled through him. His back arched involuntarily as true to his class he shot a massive load. Eight boiling hot shots of cum exploded out of his cock head, the first one smashing against the tiled wall of bathroom and dripping between the tiles as the next several shots pummeled the same spot with a wet splat barely audible above his moan. He squeeze his cock and the last of his load dribbled out his cock into the bathwater as he tried to catch his breath. “I suppose I’ll need to shower instead.”


End file.
